Beyblade Girl
by LeslieMishigan
Summary: Los hermanos Blade son dos chicos que se inician en el mundo del beyblade y parecen prometer mucho, pero la hermana Blade se enamora incondicionalmente de... Kai.
1. ¡Let it rip ya!

**Beyblade Girl**

 **1: ¡Let it rip ya!**

Los hermanos Blade eran dos chicos huérfanos pero antes de que sus padres los dejaran, a ellos dos les dieron un magnifico regalo; un beyblade.

El más chico de los hermanos Blade era Connan, un chico al que le gustaba mucho jugar beyblade; y su hermana mayor Katy, que no sabia ni siquiera lanzar uno.

\- Katy deberíamos entrar al torneo de beyblade, haber quien de los dos es el mejor – dijo Connan muy animado.

\- No, solo entra tú, a mi no me interesa ese juego – dijo una Katy desinteresada.

\- No es un juego es un deporte – Connan reclama.

\- Como sea -

Connan se alistó para el torneo de beyblade, con su siempre confiable Kid dragoon. Pasaban las rondas y Connan triunfaba y triunfaba, a su lado siempre estaba Katy animándolo, llegó a la ronda donde tenía que enfrentarse a Tyson.

\- Vamos que te pasa Connan, tú vas a ganar -

\- Si - dijo Connan desanimadamente.

Y el encuentro comenzó muy agitado…

\- Vamos Kid dragoon - grito Connan

\- Vamos Dragoon -

\- ¿Dragoon? - se cuestionaba Connan.

Las bestias bit empezaron a enfrentarse iban demasiado parejo, pero…

\- ¡Dragoon! ataca, huracán fantasma -

\- ¡Noooooooooooo! -

\- ¡Y el beyblade de Connan es despedido del plato! – anunciaba el DJ Jazzman.

Connan se alejaba del plato.

\- Oye Connan… fue un encuentro fantástico - dijo Tyson con una voz de satisfacción.

\- Si, gracias - dijo esto, mientras miraba hacia atrás… donde se encontraba Tyson.

Connan llegaba a la banca donde se encontraba su hermana.

\- No importa Connan, estuviste bien, bueno eso creo -

\- Cállate, tu no sabes nada sobre el beyblade – Connan gritó a su hermana.

\- Te estoy felicitando y es así como me agradeces, maleducado -

Los hermanos Blade se retiraban del estadio muy tristes…

\- Ya será para la próxima - dijo Connan

\- Seguro que quieres volver a beybatallar -

De repente tuvieron que detenerse por que un auto iba a pasar…

\- Vi tu juego en la televisión, fue genial chico -

\- … A gracias, y ¿Quién es usted? - el chico de mirada azul preguntó.

\- Me llamo Dickenson, Sr. Dickenson, vamos suban -

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó Katy.

\- Si chicos. Suban - decía esto insistentemente.

Ya en el auto los hermanos le contaban sus vidas al señor Dickenson.

\- Si, nuestros padres murieron y desde entonces vagamos de callejón en callejón - Katy decia con tristeza.

\- Si, nuestros padres nos dieron nuestros beyblades - terminaba Connan.

\- Yo me haria cargo de ustedes -

\- ¿Seguro? - volvia a preguntar Katy.

\- ¡Genial! - la voz alegre de Connan resaltó en el auto.

\- Y podrán viajar con el equipo de Japón que salga seleccionado -

\- ¿En serio?, podremos viajar con el equipo de Japón - dijo la chica de mirada azul.

\- ¡Genial! - dijo Connan

\- Ya cállate - Katy le grita a Connan.

\- Oye - Connan resopla.

\- Vamos chicos, regresemos al torneo, voy a felicitar a los ganadores -

Así el Sr. Dickenson llevó a los hermanos para felicitar a los que formarían al equipo de Japón…

\- Quiero felicitar a estos cuatro chicos por haber llegado hasta aquí… ellos formarán al equipo de Japón - anunciaba la vieja voz del Sr. Dickenson.

\- Eso es genial, no chicos - dijo otro chico de mirada azul.

\- Mira Katy es Tyson, Ray, Max y Kai… - Connan los reconocía a todos.

\- ¿Como los conoces a todos? - pregunta una despistada Katy.

\- ¿No los viste cuando beybatallaban? - Connan le reclama.

\- No, solo veía tus juegos -

\- Kai tu serás el capitán del equipo - dijo el Sr. Dickenson.

\- Yo no quiero ser niñera de todos ellos -

\- Descuida Kai, ellos se portarán bien - aseguraba el Sr. Dickenson.

\- ¡Connan! - grita un animado Tyson.

\- Ese es el chico con que batallaste la vez pasada, ¿no? - pregunta Max.

\- Si Max -

\- Chicos ellos son los hermanos Blade, Connan y Katy - el Sr. Dickenson hacia la presentación.

\- Hola - los hermanos respondieron.

\- Y ellos los acompañaran al campeonato mundial de beyblade - dijo el Sr. Dickenson.

\- ¿Ellos también participarán en el campeonato? - pregunta Ray.

\- pues yo no quiero a más tontos para cuidar -

\- ¡Oye! - Connan y Katy responden.

\- Ya basta chicos… Connan y Katy no participarán, solo los acompañarán - aclaro el Sr. Dickenson.

\- Por mi esta bien - dijo Tyson.

\- Si, además así tendremos más compañía - dijo Max.

\- Si, y además no tiene nada de malo - acompletó Ray.

\- Que opinas tu Kai - dijo el Sr. Dickenson.

\- Como quieran -

\- ¡Listo! ahora solo nos falta un nombre… que les parece los Bladebreakers… eh – dijo Tyson.

\- Si, suena bien - Max y Ray le respondieron.

\- Bien, descansen bien para el torneo de China -

\- Bien… que les parece si se quedan un tiempo en mi casa… - dijo Tyson.

Todos los chicos se quedaron a dormir en casa de Tyson…

/ He decidido publicar absolutamente todos mis escritos ^^! si les parece bueno pongan en los comentarios si desean que continue o ya no XP /


	2. Del beyblade nace el amor

**Beyblade Girl**

 **2: Del beyblade nace el amor.**

\- ¿Qué hago aquí?, ah si, me pregunto como seria eso de jugar beyblade, y los demás, ¿dónde están? -

Katy sale del dojo, porque ahí era donde dormían, vió a todos practicando…

\- Hola Katy - dijo Connan

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? - preguntó Katy.

\- Pues practicando que más -

\- Pero nosotros no participaremos en el torneo – dijo Katy reclamandole.

\- Ya lo sé, pero les ayudo a entrenar - aclaró Connan

\- Hola Katy - dijo el chico de cabello y ojos azules.

\- Hola Katy - replicaron Max y Ray

\- Hola a todos. Pu… pue… do jugar con ustedes - dijo Katy con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- Claro que si Katy - respondió Tyson.

\- Gracias -

\- Pero antes… Kai ¿quieres jugar conmigo? - y miró a Kai dándole una sonrisa.

\- Esta bien -

Tyson y Kai se preparaban para su combate… Katy estaba emocionada… miró hacia donde Kai se encontraba… lo miró como a cualquiera de los chicos, pero empezó a mirar todo su cuerpo… Katy comenzaba a sentirse un poco extraña, su cuerpo se estremecía y empezaba a temblar… Tyson y Kai lanzaron sus beyblades y empezaron a jugar.

\- (Pensando: que guapo es Kai… no lo había notado) - pensando esto Katy seguia mirando a Kai.

\- Katy, ¿¡no es genial!?, Tyson y Kai son muy buenos… - dijo animosamente Connan.

\- Si es muy bueno… oye Connan… ¿y hay más beyluchadores como Kai?, por que es muy bueno – Katy dijo esto alegremente.

\- Pues yo creo que si… quien sabe a de haber cientos de beyluchadores tan buenos o mejores que Kai – respondió Connan.

\- ¡Dragoooon! -

\- ¡Dranzeeeeer! -

Y el encuentro terminó en empate…

\- Oye Kai ese fue un encuentro muy cerrado, te felicito - dijo Tyson

\- Si - respondió Kai

Katy animada por el combate fue a donde se encontraba Kai y lo desafió.

\- Kai… te desafío, no hay problema con eso ¿verdad? -

\- ¡Oooouuu! - todos gritaron.

Kai no hizo caso a las palabras de Katy…

\- ¿Qué pasa Kai? ¿me tienes miedo? - dijo esto dando a Kai una mirada de desafío.

Kai siguió sin hacerle caso…

\- Vamos Kai… creo que no eres tan bueno como dicen -

\- Ya déjalo, ni siquiera te esta escuchando - advirtió Connan a Katy.

\- Anda pelea conmigo - siguió insistiendo Katy.

Kai ya harto de que Katy lo provocara para pelear contra él, este lanzó un golpe con tanta fuerza que rompió un poste de madera que sostenía la casa de Tyson…

\- ¡Kai! - todos le gritaron.

\- Ahhhhh - exclamó Katy.

\- Kai, en que estabas pensando - le reclamaba Ray.

\- Si Kai, por poco le das a Katy - dijo Max.

\- Ese era el objetivo - respondió Kai.

\- Mmmm - Katy acompaño esto con un gesto de inconformidad.

\- ¡Mi casa!, Kaaaaiiiii, mi casa, mi casa, mi casaaaaa… - gritaba Tyson.

\- Tyson tranquilízate – dijo Max con una tranquilidad.

\- Max, como quieres que me tranquilice si Kai por poco tira mi casa - exclama esto exaltadamente.

\- Oh, Kai tiene muchísima fuerza, ¿no lo creen? - dice Katy.

\- ¡Katy! como puedes decir eso si casi te golpea en la cara - Connan la regaña.

\- Bueno yo… - Katy trata de explicar a su hermano.

\- Kai… te desafío… - Connan miró a Kai.

\- Esta bien, si tanto quieres perder… -

\- Me las vas a pagar por lo que por poco le haces a mi hermana -

Y el combate empieza…


	3. ¡Mírame Kai!

**Beyblade Girl**

 **3: ¡Mírame Kai!**

 **-** Me las vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana -

\- Si tanto quieres perder, esta bien –

Y el combate empieza…

\- 3, 2, 1… ¡let it rip! - contaron todos a gritos.

\- Prepárate Kai - dijo Connan

 **-** Será muy fácil vencerte - decía Kai muy confiado.

\- Ya lo veremos -

Todos observaban fijamente el juego, no se sabía quien iba a ganar por que los dos estaban muy parejos.

\- Vamos Connan, vamos Kai - Katy los alentaba.

\- Kai si crees que voy a perder contigo estas muy equivocado -

\- Eres un novato - dijo Kai.

\- Kai tiene razón, Connan apenas es un novato y no creo que tenga esperanzas - decía Tyson mientras observaba.

\- (pensando: No se a quien animar, quiero que gane Kai pero no quiero que pierda mi hermano) -

\- Kid dragoon ataque tormenta -

\- Kenny, ¿Cómo se ve esto? - Tyson le pregunta a Kenny.

\- Muy mal espero que Kai pueda esquivar eso -

Kai si pudo esquivar ese ataque y después lo atacó.

\- Te enseñare un verdadero ataque… lanzallamas Dranzer -

El beyblade de Connan salió volando, se posicionó arriba del beyblade de Kai y…

\- Kid dragoon ataque tormenta -

Esta vez Kai no pudo esquivar el ataque y su beyblade salió disparado del estadio.

\- No -

\- ¿Que fue eso? -

\- Si, le gané al gran Kai, soy bueno no? -

\- ¿Qué le pasó a Kai? - preguntaba Katy desconcertada.

\- ¿Kai?... -

\- Kai ¿Qué te pasó? - preguntó un sorprendido Tyson.

\- Lo que pasó es que le gané -

\- (pensando: No lo puedo creer Kai perdió y todo por mi culpa, no debí hacerlo enojar.) -

\- Kai te derrotó un novato, no lo puedo creer - decía Tyson.

Con ese comentario Katy se enfureció mucho y desafió a Tyson a una beybatalla.

\- Tyson retira lo que dijiste -

\- ¿Qué? -

\- Si retira lo que dijiste, yo no soy un novato - decía Kai.

\- Pero no dije nada malo -

\- Cállate, te reto -

\- Bien -

Tyson y Katy se preparaban para su batalla, ajustando sus blades.

\- Mi beyblade tiene el poder del fénix -

\- ¿Qué?... del fénix -

\- Si, el mismo poder de Kai -

\- ¿Qué? - Kai decía sorprendido.

\- 3, 2, 1… let it rip! -

Los dos beyblades salieron disparados al estadio y chocaron uno con otro, Katy estaba muy enojada.

\- ¡Kinght Dranzer ataca! -

\- ¿Qué otro dranzer?... - Tyson estaba sorprendido, si esta niña contaba también con el poder de dranzer sería capaz de vencerlo?.

\- Te derrotaré y vengaré a Kai -

\- ¡Oye! - gritó su hermano.

Kai seguía con la mirada hacia abajo…

\- Te daré una lección Katy -

\- Cállate tu serás el que reciba la lección… Tyson. -

Katy miró a Kai y después de un rato…

\- ¡Mirame Kaaaaiii! - gritó a todo pulmón, esto hizo que Kai levantara la cabeza y mirara a Katy.

Kai se quedó viéndola un rato, un largo rato, Katy desplegaba todo ese poder sorprendente, el poder del fénix…

\- Ahhhhh -

\- Oh no -

Y el beyblade de Tyson sale del plato…

\- Esto nos demuestra que no somos los mejores y que debemos practicar más - dijo Ray.

\- Si -

\- Vi todo el poder que dio Katy y es similar al de Kai - el experto Kenny habló.

\- ¿De veras? - dijo Tyson.

\- ¿En serio mi poder es similar al de Kai?, ¡que bien! -

\- (pensando: ¿es igual de fuerte que yo?, no puede ser.) -

\- Katy a que te referías con que ibas a vengar a Kai ehh? - le dijo Connan.

\- Pues… como Kai perdió… -

\- Cállate - le gritó Kai.

\- Pero Kai… - se dirigió Max cuando de la puerta principal aparece el Sr. Dickenson.

\- Niños tengo que decirles algo importante -


	4. Viaje a Hong Kong

**Beyblade Girl**

 **4: Viaje a Hong Kong**

El señor Dickenson había llegado a la casa de Tyson, parece ser que tenía noticias importantes…

\- Niños tengo algo importante que decirles -

\- ¿Algo importante? - preguntaba un ansioso Tyson.

\- Si -

\- Pues adelante -

\- Si niños alisten todo su equipaje por que viajaremos a Hong Kong -

\- ¿A Hong Kong? - todos se sorprendieron.

\- Si, a Hong Kong -

\- Pero el torneo va a ser en China - decía un apurado Tyson.

\- Si ya lo sé, pero haremos una parada allí -

Ray estaba muy pensativo y volteando a todos lados… ¿por que sería?

\- Ray ¿que tienes? -

\- ¿Yo?, nada. -

\- Genial, yo no he ido a Hong Kong - decia Tyson

\- Yo tampoco -

\- Connan, nosotros nunca hemos salido de Japón -

\- A si, se me olvidaba -

\- Señor Dickenson es usted muy amable por llevarnos a nosotros también -

\- No, no los dejaría aquí -

\- Gracias Sr. Dickenson -

\- Bien, que estamos esperando a empacar, bueno los que tengan equipaje - dijo Tyson.

Los hermanos Blade se miraron y sus rostros entristecieron.

\- No se preocupen les comprare ropa en el camino -

\- Gracias Sr. Dickenson -

\- Niños descansen por que partiremos el martes -

Al decir esto el señor Dickenson salió de la casa de Tyson y se fue en su limosina. Después de eso Tyson los invito a que pasaran al dojo a dormir… Katy estaba en el patio de atrás.

\- (pensando: ¿Cómo será ese lugar?, ¿habrá personas buenas?) -

\- Katy ¿Qué haces aquí? - le dijo su hermano

\- Ahhh… me asustaste -

\- No es cierto, pues en que estabas pensando -

\- En Hong Kong, nunca hemos salido de Japón y me da un poco de miedo ese lugar -

\- No te debe de dar miedo si ni siquiera has estado ahí, además voy yo -

\- Y Kai -

\- El no vale -

\- Claro que vale, y mucho – dijo esto junto con un pequeño suspiro.

\- Mejor vamos a dentro o nos dará un resfriado -

\- Está bien -


End file.
